


[podfic of] The Furthest City Light

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Dirk Gently (as he's taken to calling himself) has spent most of his life in Blackwing custody. In that time absolutely nothing of any interest has happened. Instead, a good deal of not-very-good or possibly even very-bad things have happened. These mostly involved a number of people in white coats poking and prodding him while making him guess at numbers. Outside of these unwanted visitors, the vast majority of Dirk's time is spent alone. And then one day a technician leads Dirk into a room where a boy around his age sits behind a table, looking sullen and perhaps a little nervous. Dirk likes him immediately.Alternate Meeting AU, in which 21 year old Dirk meets 20 year old Todd while still in Blackwing custody.





	[podfic of] The Furthest City Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Furthest City Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563992) by [marizetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta), [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



                                                                               

Title: The Furthest City Light 

Fandoms: Dirk Gently (2016)

pairing:  Dirk/Todd

Author: Nekosmuse

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: DuendeVerde4

[Ch 01](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/city%20lights/TFCL%20ch%2001.mp3) 24:45

[Ch 02](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/city%20lights/TFCL%20ch%2002.mp3) 31:12

[Ch 03](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/city%20lights/TFCL%20ch%2003-auphonic.mp3) 22:47

[Ch 04](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/city%20lights/TFCL%20ch%2004-auphonic.mp3) 23:29

[Ch 05](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/city%20lights/TFCL%20ch%2005-auphonic.mp3) 24:35

[Ch 06](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/city%20lights/TFCL%20ch%2006-auphonic.mp3) 17:17

[Ch 07 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/city%20lights/TFCL%20ch%2007-auphonic.mp3)21:28

[Ch 08](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/city%20lights/TFCL%20ch%2008-auphonic.mp3) 20:23

[Ch 09](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/city%20lights/TFCL%20ch%2009-auphonic.mp3) 27:10

[Ch 10](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/city%20lights/TFCL%20ch%2010-auphonic.mp3) 34:30

(Right click to download, normal click to stream)

[M4B 01](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/city%20lights/TFCL%20pt%2001.m4b) 2:06:29

[M4B 02](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/city%20lights/TFCL%20pt%2002.m4b) 2:00:49

Total time: 4:07:18

Music used: Runaway - The National


End file.
